powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Take Flight
Power Rangers Take Flight is a Power Rangers fan series, originally 40 episodes adapted from the Japanese series [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Choujin_Sentai_Jetman Choujin Sentai Jetman]. Synopsis An Air Force soldier and four apartment tenants receive military hardware from Project: Jetman and become the Power Rangers, to fight against a vengeful space vampire and others who seek Earth's destruction. Characters Allies * Dr. Vanessa Bering: Creator of the Ranger technology with the aid of Zordon, she's captured and put into a cryogenic freeze in Trask's raid on the space station, and is kept around by Dillik as a sort of imaginary friend who he addresses as "frozen scientist". Eventually is released, and joins the Rangers as their technical advisor. * Special Agent Jon Turnquist: Agent of the government and liason between the Rangers and Project: Phoenix. * Lisa Ward: Previously a shoplifter, after running into Luke she turns over a new leaf and eventually starts working with the Rangers. * General Norman Taggart: Head of both Projects, and who tends to interfere in the Rangers' duties, but is ultimately a Reasonable Authority Figure. * Steve and Lenore Patterson: Neighbors of the Rangers in their apartment building * Barry West: Another neighbor, interested in Casey for a while. Kept a pet squirrel, owned a VCR repair shop, and was somewhat of a Conspiracy Theorist regarding the alien attacks on Spring Valley. * Detective Ramon Morales: Police detective for the city of Spring Valley who keeps encountering the Rangers and investigates them, eventually learning their identities and assisting them on several occasions. Enemies * Trask: A space vampire with a grudge against humanity, and the Big Bad for most of the series. Uses a gun to convert living beings into biomass, for both his own sustenance and for creating Nobodies and monsters. * Dillik: An exobiology student who serves as a somewhat-unwilling Evil Genius * Queen-Empress Magda: An immortal, formerly queen of a galaxy-spanning empire, only to be deposed prior to the beginning of the series; comes to Earth to stop the Rangers (having defeated similar forces on her home planet of Illam). * Princess Sasha: Daughter of Magda. * Mainframe: Made from a leftover Jinnsect and a console from the space station. Has the power of technopathy and created the method to turn biomass into monsters. Arsenal Transformation Device * AviMorpher Weapons * Talon Sword * Sky Blaster * Echo Blasters * Phoenix Cannon * Echo Blasters * Phoenix Cannon * Battlizers ** Battle Birds Episodes # In Formation Part 1 # In Formation Part 2 # Stranger Among Friends # Out of the Blue # Paired Up # Busted # Lax Effort # Yellow Under Fire # Heiress Apparent Part 1 # Heiress Apparent Part 2 # Forever and Ever Ramen # Strife on Earth # Homewrecked # Yesterday's Trash # The Drawing Board # Talking Again # Tales of a Darkened Past # Traitor's Penance # A Fortunate Encounter # Monstrous Ambitions # Desperate Measures Part 1 # Desperate Measures Part 2 # Wolves in Rangers' Clothing Part 1 # Wolves in Rangers' Clothing Part 2 # While You Were Out # Threats Unknown # Shadows in the Dark # The Worm and the Whale # Demon Dawn # Back in the Fray # The Ranger Blues # Force of Will # Echoes of the Past # Firestorm # To Darkness Returned # Second Time Around Part 1 # Second Time Around Part 2 # Across the Multiverse # All or Nothing Part 1 # All or Nothing Part 2 Sources Power Rangers Take Flight Homepage Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Series Category:Joejira Category:Power Rangers